


Cool Off

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja visits Alex after she gets sent home for beating up Buck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Off

Katja felt strange, being here. Most people wouldn’t comfort someone who’d just beaten their ‘brother’ senseless. But here she was, standing outside the door of the Cloudmill house. She hadn’t wanted to climb in the window this time.

“Hi, Mrs Cloudmill,” said Katja when Alex’s mother opened the door. She was hardly ever home. She’d probably been called out of work to bring Alex home. Now Katja felt a whole lot less guilty about leaving Buck on his own.

“Hi, Katja. Alex is upstairs in her room,” said Alex’s mother. “Maybe you can calm her down.”

“Is she really that upset?” asked Katja.

“Yeah,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “She feels guilty because I got called out of work to pick her up. Go tell her that it’s not her fault, okay?”

Katja nodded and walked up the stairs, pausing for just a moment outside Alex’s room. Then she shook her head at her stupid politeness and walked in.

Alex sat on her bed looking miserable. She only barely smiled when Katja sat next to her.

“Hey,” said Alex. “Sorry I hurt your brother. Is he alright?”

“Buck’s fine,” said Katja. “Maybe it’ll teach him not to mess with you.”

“Yeah, maybe,” said Alex. “I feel so guilty, though. The principal called my mum and got her out of work. She needs that job.”

“It’s not your fault, Alex,” said Katja. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. “He knows that you’ve got a short fuse.”

“It’s my fault if we starve,” said Alex.

“You’re not going to starve or be poor,” said Katja. “You do so much at the stables. And I know that Mr Herman gives you more money than he has to, Sabine is always complaining about that.”

“But that’s not fair on the other stable workers,” said Alex.

“It is when you fix everything that breaks, even if it seems too dangerous. And when you’re at the stables before sunrise and after sunset just to work.” Katja took Alex’s head in her hands and turned it to kiss her. Alex kissed her back, her arms going around Katja and her hands playing with her hair.

“I didn’t think that someone like you would notice,” said Alex.

“I noticed,” said Katja. “You’re always at the stables. Though it’d be nice if you could go riding with me instead of working all the time.”

“I know,” said Alex. “Trust me, I’d love to go riding with you and Stalker. But I can’t, especially now. Because I couldn’t keep my cool.”

“Stop punishing yourself,” said Katja. “Look, I’ll help your mum keep her job. And then we can go riding one day. Go on a picnic or something, I don’t know. Just something with the two of us.” She rested her hand on Alex’s cheek.

“Really?” asked Alex. “But how can you help mama?”

“I have my ways,” said Katja. “And yes, Alex. I want to help you. Because I love you, and that’s what people who love each other are supposed to do.”

“How can I repay you?” asked Alex. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Oh just shut up and kiss me before you cry,” said Katja. Alex gladly did so, smiling against her mouth and then just kissing her. Katja felt a lightness in her chest. She always felt like this when she was kissing Alex. It was part of the reason that she liked it so much. And the way that Alex sometimes bit her lip and caressed her tongue with her own. She groaned quietly when Alex pulled away.

“I love you too,” said Alex. Now Katja was grinning even as Alex kissed her again. She wanted to keep this, just stay in this moment forever. It was the best that she’d felt in a very long time.

And then Alex laid back on the bed and Katja thought for a moment that they were moving too fast. But Alex just wanted somewhere more comfortable to make out. Katja was totally fine with that.

“You could have closed the door,” said Mrs Cloudmill, startling them apart.

“I-I wasn’t,” Katja began, sitting up and knowing that she looked guilty as hell. But Alex’s mother just laughed.

“I know,” said Mrs Cloudmill. “Alex wouldn’t let you take advantage of her anyway.”

“Mum,” Alex complained, blushing. Her mother just laughed and shut the door.

“Do you feel better now?” asked Katja. “I should probably leave before something does happen.”

“Yeah but don’t leave,” said Alex. She patted the bed beside her. “Stay here. I’m not done making out with you yet.”

“Okay but stop me if I go too far,” said Katja.

“Wait. First, take your coat off,” said Alex. “I want to be able to hug you without the coat getting in the way.”

“Sure you do,” said Katja. She laughed, though, and noticed that Alex smiled when she laughed. “What?”

“I like your laugh,” said Alex. “It’s almost musical.” Katja laughed again, this time because Alex had no idea how right she was. And then she took her coat off and Alex pulled her into her arms to kiss her again. Katja was more than happy to return to the kissing.


End file.
